Many techniques are available to users today to find information on the world wide web (“web”). For example, users often use web browsers and/or search engines to find information of interest. A user enters a search query into a search box of a browser and the browser submits the search query to a search engine. The search engine identifies documents that match the search query, ranks the documents based on various factors, and returns a ranked list of documents to the user. The user may select a document from the list and request the document. The browser retrieves the requested document and displays the document to the user in a browser window. When providing the ranked list of documents to the user, the search engine uses one or more ranking algorithms to rank search results. The one or more ranking algorithms, used by the search engine, may provide imperfect results, meaning that a more optimal rank order may be determined by adjusting the rank positions of the documents in the ranked list of documents. Determining how to adjust the rank positions of the documents may prove to be particularly challenging.